


Made For This

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Daemon AU [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Sam reflects on his brother and their adventurous life-style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist... started the daemon au. Will function like the Overwatch one, small snippets between ships and daemons! May have some cannon divergence taking place, don't know yet.

Sam watched his younger brother from afar, dark eyes drifting to the lemur perched on Nathan’s shoulder. The black and white ringed tail curled around Nathan's neck and toyed with the golden coin Sam had found earlier, chattering about it excitedly. 

Dita looked older, her gray coat still shiny and youthful but her amber eyes looked aged and wise, but Sam had seen them spark alive with hope and curiosity. Nathan and Dita were  _ born _ for this lifestyle, he'd seen how well they’d reacted to the busy and treacherous environment - they weren't cut out for the simple life behind a desk. 

Sam reached into his pocket with a sigh, grabbing at his crushed pack of cigarettes. In retrospect, he was lucky to have a few left with how often he'd been puffing them down throughout their journey.

His silver lighter was easily flipped open, the flame licking at his palm like a soft, warm kiss, a spark of ashes and a greedy inhale of nicotine filling his lungs as he breathed in. He exhaled the gust of smoke and carefully stored his lighter back into his pocket, leaning against the decaying brick wall behind him. 

Nathan and Dita went searching about the immediate area, Nathan was still blown away by the complexity and sturdiness of _Libertalia_ , scribbling down a thousand notes and doodles into his journal. It made Sam smile, feeling a sense of pride about seeing Nathan so naturally succeeding at following their dreams. 

He was half ways through his cigarette when there was a flutter of powerful wings and capable talons softly poking into his shirt. The daemon gave a little nuzzle into Sam’s hair, smooth beak sinking into thick locks of hair. He smiled to himself before turning to look at the poised beast on his shoulder. The dark feathers on the falcon’s back gave way to a soft smattering of white and black tipped ones on her belly, accented by her strikingly yellow feet and an equally impressive golden, powerful beak. Black, intelligent eyes blinked at Sam before closing as she bumped her head against his cheek affectionately. 

“How was the flight?” He asked, reaching a hand up to pat at Scout’s soft feathers, and his daemon puffed up upon being touched. 

“Amazing - the air is so fresh out here. I've never felt so …  _ Free _ ,” Scout explained with a tiny call, her voice rising in pitch with her very obvious enjoyment. “Also, I saw no Shoreline in the immediate area.” 

“Ah,” Sam laughed, “Look at you, being tactical.” 

“Prison did teach me a thing or two, thank you  _ very _ much,” Scout sang, pecking at his head teasingly. 

Sam quietly nodded, the cigarette pressing between his lips once more as he pacified himself. Scout perched upon his shoulder quietly, but alert, eyes blinking out at the area, looking for any fast movements. 

They both turned their head to the sound of Nathan laughing, followed by an airy request for his older brother’s presence. Sam smirked to himself, wondering what new and exciting things Nathan had discovered this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some photos of the daemons I had in mind for the brothers!
> 
> Dita - [Ring Tailed Lemur](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/c6/9a/63c69aa821ad0844946b20e0246be6a7.jpg)
> 
> Scout - [Peregrine Falcon](https://z4ki.files.wordpress.com/2009/09/peregrinefalconanatum.jpg)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it - hope to write more soon!


End file.
